


Rather Silly Rather Serious Rather Really Important

by orphan_account



Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: A gay enby wrote this lol, But did I?, Coconuts, Cringe, Crossover, Crossover you never needed, Everyone Is Gay, Fear, Gay is mentioned, Hashibira Inosuke Being Hashibira Inosuke, Hashibira Inosuke is Bad at Feelings, Hashibira Inosuke is the black knight, Holy Grail, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess theres a bit of implied Inozen but not really, Inosuke's a cute idiot, No Beta, No Spoilers, Not, Pillar Kamado Tanjirou, Poor Agatsuma Zenitsu, Swords, Tanjiro, Tanjiro beats Inosuke up in a fight lol, Why is the Rum Gone?, Zenitsu is literally a soft boi, ahah, alternative universe, b/c i drank it, demon slayer - Freeform, inosuke, no beta we die like men, oh yeah, oksothisisrandombutineedafullmetalalcehmistcrossoverwithdemonslayerthatstheteasis, zenitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tanjiro, a Pillar, and his friend, Zenitsu, are looking for Muzan. Unfortunately, they need to cross a bridge. A bridge that's guarded by a pretty man wearing a boar head and some weird furry pants.____________________________________I was watching Monty Pythons The Holy Grail, when I realized Inosuke and the Black knight are both rather silly, and similar. Enjoy the crossover you never knew you didn't need.
Relationships: except my love for fanfiction XD, hah nothing no love here
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Rather Silly Rather Serious Rather Really Important

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Monty Pythons The Holy Grail, when I realized Inosuke and the Black knight are both rather silly, and similar. Enjoy the crossover you never knew you didn't need. Also, criticism is welcome and wanted. I'm looking to improve. Also, I just can't imagine Inosuke with a british accent, so uh I'm not sure how this worked out in my brain. Also yes, I did mention a ship. I actually considering making a choose your own adventure book with this. Maybe. This is a oneshot, and I don't think it'll be anything else. This is not Beta'd, so please tell me if there are any blatant issues.

Tanjiro speaks. “ You make me sad.” 

A man wearing a boar mask stands in front of the bridge. The bridge is actually more of a plank of wood, but that doesn’t seem to bother him. He is holding a badly chipped and damaged nichirin sword in his hands, and has a second on hanging from his pants. 

Tanjiro walks forward as Zenitsu clacks two coconuts together, making it sound like horses. Tanjiro stops in front of the man, and smiles at him, signalling for him to let them pass. The man does not budge. Zenitsu looks at Tanjiro and shrugs, and they both decide to just slip by the man.

“ None shall pass.”  
Tanjiro stops, and Zenitsu bumps into him from behind. “ What?”

The man looks at them, the boar mask is seemingly creepily looking directly at them. “ None shall pass.”  
Tanjiro looks at Zenitsu again, and this time they both shrug. Tanjiro tries to speak to the man. “ I have no quarrel with you, good sir slayer, but I must cross this bridge.” 

The opposing man looks at him and shakes his head. “ Then you shall die.” 

Zenitsu lets out a squeak and tries to hind behind Tanjiro as best as he can. Tanjiro puts his hand on his sword as a warning. “ I command you, as a hashira, to stand aside!”

“ I move for no man.”

Tanjiro pulls out his sword, and Zenitsu runs behind a tree fast as lightning. Tanjiro holds his sword out, and beckons the man. “ So it be!”

The man jumped above Tanjiro and pulled out his two swords and slashed down quickly, and without any type of strategy. Tanjiro jumped to the side, and countered the swords. The man kept relentlessly attacking, not seeming to ever get tired. It reminded Tanjiro of fighting an animal. Finally, Tanjiro hit the man's arm. To his and Zenitsus horror, it fell straight off. Tanjiro gently smiled at the man and put his hand on the man's shoulder. “Now stand aside, worthy adversary.” Tanjiro began to walk towards the bridge, calling to Zenitsu until the man spoke.

“ Tis but a scratch!”  
Tanjiro looked over surprised. “ A scratch?! Your arm’s off!”

The man looked confused. “ No it isn’t.”

“ Well what’s that then?”

The man looked over and seemed to nod at the arm. “ I’ve had worse.”

“ You liar!”

“ Come on then, you pansy!” The man runs forward and Tanjiro cuts his other arm off easily. He cheers. “ Victory is mine!” Tanjiro kneels on the ground and begins to pray, and Zenitsu comes out from behind his tree. “ We thank thee Lord, that in thy-” He gets kicked in the head by the other man with a boar mask. 

“ Come on then!”

“ What?”

“ Have at you!” He kicks Tanjiro while hopping on the other leg. Tanjiro looks at him, and then has a look on his face like he’s willing himself into another universe. “ You are indeed brave, good sir demon slayer, but the fight is mine.”

The other slayer tries to jest and annoy Tanjiro. “Oooh, had enough, eh?”

Tanjiro looks at the other man and pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks rather tired. “ Look, you stupid basterd, you’ve got no arms left!” 

“ Yes I have.”

“ Look!”

The man looks to his severed arms, unamused. “ Just a flesh wound!” He cheerily jests. He continues to kick Tanjiro.

“ Stop that!”

“ Chicken! Chicken!” The slayer appears to be having fun.

Tanjiro sighs. “ Look, I’ll have your leg.” He receives a rather sharp kick to the ribs. “” Right!

The leg goes flying and hits the ground. The man continues to hop about, and slips. He regains his balance, but his mask falls off to reveal a rather petite and feminine face. The rather attractive face morphs into one of fury. “ Right! I’ll do you for that!”

“ You’ll what?”

“ Come here!”

“ What are you gonna do? Bleed on me?”

The man(?) lets out a hearty laugh. “ I’m invincible!”

Tanjiro looks at the man in disgust. He hesitates and takes a few steps back from the man. “ You’re a loony.”

The man puffs out his chest, and seems proud to be called crazy. He hops over to Tanjiro quickly and leans on him. “ The great lord Inosuke always triumphs!” He has a very crazed look in his emerald eyes.  
“ Have at you!”

No response.

“ Come on then!”  
He hops quickly towards Tanjiro. Before he even gets near him, Tanjiro slices off the man's other leg. The abdomen of the man sits upright in the dirt. He looks around, spys his severed limbs and looks at Tanjiro.  
“ Alright, we’ll call it a draw.” 

Tanjiro seems relieved and walks to Zenistu. “ Come on Zenitsu.”

Zenistu begins to clack the coconuts again joyfully. He turns around as they cross the bridge, and looks at Inosuke one last time. Perhaps they would have been friends in another life, maybe lovers as well. His thinking is interrupted, as Inosuke starts screaming at them. 

“ -H I SEE! RUNNING AWAY, EHH? YOU YELLOW BASTARDS!(Zenitsu feels insulted. It isn’t his fault he was struck by lighting!) COME BACK HERE AND TAKE WHAT’S COMING TO YOU!”

Tanjiro and Zenitsu look back. Inosuke gives them a threatening look. “ I’ll bite your legs off!”  
Tanjiro and Zenitsu run off.

__________________________________________________________________________

Extra: Both demon slayers were worn out after their latest battle. They were invited to the butterfly estate (? Castle?)to relax and heal. Tanjiro nears the gate, and when it opens he can see someone very similar ripping the head off a training dummy…

“ OI GONPACHIRO! I WANT A REMATCH!”

Tanjiro stands shocked, as Inosuke runs to him with all four limbs attached somehow. Zenitsu runs behind Aoi, and Tanjiro begins to laugh. Maybe the great lord Inosuke was invincible after all…


End file.
